


Make You Talk

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward gets dosed with truth serum. Melinda May is the one to come check on him after the interrogation and make sure he's doing all right. This goes about as well as could be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't think Phil dosed Ward with real truth serum unless it was planned, because drugging people without their consent is not really a Phil Coulson thing to do, but assuming it WAS real and it WAS planned, my friend pointed out Melinda was probably the one to go get him after he interrogated Skye. So I promptly wrote this.  
> I might do another, (slightly dirtier) truth serum fic, but we'll see. I like this trope a lot more than I thought! Especially when it applies to people like Ward.

Grant Ward rubbed his aching temples and blinked, looking around. His tongue felt fuzzy in his mouth and his stomach felt sour. His head swam as he tried to stand up before deciding that was probably a horrible idea and sitting back down.

He hated Phil’s plans. He cringed and stretched out his back, trying not to think of how sick he felt. He felt disgusting, and he’d studied the effects of the serum before; he’d probably feel disgusting for another hour, at least. He hoped no one needed him any time soon.

There was a knock on the door. Ward cocked his head, looking up at it.

“You can come in,” he said. “It’s not locked.”

The door opened, and Ward’s breath caught in his throat.

“Agent May,” he breathed, awe making his heart swell and his head dizzy. “Oh, wow. It’s really you?”

She gave him a silent eyebrow raise. He tried not to wilt, but his shoulder slump betrayed him.

“We’re going to need you on the ground in five, Agent Ward,” she said. “Are you up for that?”

“Oh, I feel sick,” he said. “Sorry. I don’t normally say that. I don’t care if I get hurt, I mean. I mean, I don’t think anyone else does either. So I try not to call attention to it. It’s so much easier that way.”

Melinda raised her other eyebrow. Ward wanted to vomit in panic, and from the way his stomach was lurching, it seemed to agree.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “The serum’s not out of my system yet. Please don’t talk to me. I don’t know what to say to you.”

“I’m more concerned about you,” Melinda said.

“Don’t be, I’m not,” Ward said. He tried to laugh it off like he was kidding, shaking his head. Melinda didn’t laugh. She just watched him.

“I can give you fifteen minutes,” she said. “Is that enough?”

“No, ma’am,” he said. “I think…there’s still another hour. Of effects. Please help me.”

“I’m going to kill Phil for drugging you,” she murmured, sitting down across from him. Ward clutched the table like it would fall out from underneath him.

“It’s okay,” he said. “It was our plan. It got Skye to trust me. And—and she’s not…she isn’t mean. She didn’t know what to ask to really hurt me. So I didn’t mind. You know?”

“Even so,” Melinda said, her voice quiet. “Do you need an hour?”

“I don’t know?” Ward said. His honest confusion made her heart hurt. “I guess? But I don’t care. I just need to feel like I’m not going to puke. I can shoot. I can do stuff. Whatever Coulson wanted me on this team for. I don’t know. It’s okay.”

He rubbed his temples. “Sorry. I’m talking in circles.”

“You were dosed with truth serum,” Melinda said, a frown on her face. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Sorry. Won’t happen again,” Ward apologized. He frowned. “Well. It probably will. I’m okay though. The tougher I am on myself, the stronger I get. That’s just how it is.”

He blinked and closed his eyes tight for a few moments, breathing in and out slowly, carefully. Melinda gave him some peace.

He shrugged. “So…you’re Melinda May? _The_ Melinda May?”

“I’ve never heard anyone refer to me like that, but yes,” she said. Ward beamed.

“That’s so amazing,” he said. “You know. Because like, uh. Uh—“

He clamped his jaw shut and started to shake, putting his head in his hands and trying to keep his mouth shut.

“You’re biting your lip, I can see the blood,” Melinda said. “Stop.”

He opened his mouth with a desperate little sob, the words falling out like the breaking of a dam. “I’m so sorry, ma’am. I have the biggest crush on you. I’m sorry. I just think you’re the most amazing person in the whole world. But it hurts, I didn’t want to tell you, I’m so sick of humiliating myself in front of people!”

He paused for a second, another little sob bubbling out of his throat when he tried to breathe. “I’m sorry. Not people. Women mostly. I mean. Women are people. But different…different people. More likely to think I’m an idiot.”

He rubbed his temples. “They’re right, though. I’m sorry. It’s just, um, you. And Vice-Director Hill. And Skye. And, um. You can walk out now. You don’t have to stay. I mean I kind of wanted you to, before. When we were in the hallway together?”

He smiled, big and goofy and dreamy. “Wow. I mean, I’d never seen you in person before. But you were so pretty. I didn’t think you’d be so…so pretty? I mean…wow. Sorry. Please go. Go before I say anything else stupid.”

Melinda paused and let herself smile, for just a second.

“Someone has to be here to make sure the serum leaves your body safely,” she said, her voice gentle as she reached across the desk and put her hand on his. “I won’t ask you anything else, though.”

“It’s okay,” Ward said, his face pink. “You’re not Skye. You wouldn’t, um…ask about my…thing and laugh. Or anything like that. You wouldn’t…hurt me. Would you?”

He blinked twice, sharply, like he was trying to push back tears. “You could hurt me though. I know how strong you are. I think it’s amazing. I think you’re the best. I do. I know you could, like, knock me out now. And make me stop talking.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you,” Melinda said, her voice calm and quiet. “I wouldn’t do that to you. Strength is knowing when _not_ to hurt people too, you know.”

“No, I know, I guess,” he said. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to imply anything. But. You could, I mean. If you, uh. Wanted to.”

“I don’t,” she promised him. “You can trust me on that one.”

She shrugged. “To tell you the truth, you’re being awfully kind.”

Her gaze was teasing when she met his. “You’re one of _those_ types, aren’t you? Six feet of solid muscle and strength with a soft, fluffy center. Is that right?”

“No, ma’am,” Ward replied. “I’m six-four.”

She paused for a second. “Are you making a joke, Agent Ward?”

“Just the truth, ma’am,” he said, shaking his head.

Melinda put her hand to her mouth to hide a smile. “I see.”

The two of them waited quietly for a few minutes.

“You think I’m pretty, huh?” Melinda said. Ward’s face flushed, but he was nodding eagerly, like he couldn’t help himself, even in physical gesture.

“Oh, yes,” he said. “Yes, I do. I think you’re stunning. I think you’re beautiful. I wasn’t expecting you to be so beautiful, but you are. Like…like in my dreams and stuff.”

Melinda smiled despite herself. It soothed the panic on his face somewhat to see her respond so positively, so she didn’t complain.

“What do you dream about?” she said. Ward’s face paled.

“Bad stuff,” he said. “Bad stuff. Bad things. Dark water, and—and—and don’t I don’t want to talk about this—“

“Okay,” Melinda said, holding her hands up. “Stop talking.”

He fell silent and she let him have a few minutes to breathe before she put her hand on his again. “Tell me about what you dream of when it’s me.”

“Being on a date,” he mumbled.

“And?” she prompted. He shook his head.

“Nothing else,” he replied. “That would be weird.”

She actually laughed.

“Would you want to do anything else?” she asked. “I mean, if we went on a date.”

Ward swallowed. Melinda could see sweat on his face. She frowned. “If this makes you uncomfortable, we’ll stop. But I promise you I’m not.”

“I’d kiss you,” he said, his voice soft and hoarse. “I’d kiss you for hours and hours until my lips were sore. I would kiss you and hold you on the couch. And I would…want to watch you spar. And spar with you. And then kiss you some more. And…and then other stuff.”

He swallowed again, his face pink. “I would be very gentle.”

“I bet you would,” Melinda said, trying not to start laughing again. “Would you like it if I was gentle?”

“Please,” he agreed. “I don’t know if I would like rough things. Stuff. You know.”

“Can you not say sex?” she asked.

“I would…rather not, Agent May,” he replied. “It does feel weird to say. Especially in front of you.”

“We’ll work on that,” she promised. “After our date.”

His whole face lit up, and Melinda basked in the glow for a moment. She’d been on the Bus for all of six hours and Coulson’s pet project was already doing her wonders.

“You’re so pretty,” he said, his voice soft. “We’ll go someplace nice and tiny and quiet and talk some more. My treat?”

“Sounds good,” Melinda agreed. “I’ll buy ice cream after.”

“I don’t have ice cream,” Ward said. “I’m scared of getting out of shape and disgusting so no one will want me anymore. Not as a soldier or anything. I don’t eat much.”

“We’ll work on that, too,” Melinda said quietly, rubbing her thumb over his hand slowly. “Would you have some for me?”

“I would get sick,” he mumbled. “I would get scared and sick. It’s so bad for you.”

Melinda squeezed his hand. “That’s all right. Work your way up. But I promise you, I’ve eaten full meals all my life and I’m still plenty strong. Don’t be so frightened of food.”

“You’re really adamant about this,” Ward said with a nervous little laugh. Melinda shrugged.

“I grew up above my parents’ restaurant,” she said. “Food is important to me.”

“Okay,” Ward said. “I’ll make you a deal. If you make the ice cream…I’ll try some?”

“Deal,” Melinda said. “I’ll make it with skim milk, if that helps.”

“It does,” Ward replied. “Thank you.”

There were another few minutes of silence between them. Ward memorized the feeling of the weight of her hand atop his while they waited.

“ _Mel? I need you and Agent Ward on the ground. Can you get him?”_

“He’s still under the serum influence,” Melinda said. “And we’re going to talk about you drugging him.”

“ _It was part of the plan, and he agreed,”_ Phil said. “ _I’m not Victoria. I don’t go around doing that for fun.”_

Melinda made a face and sighed. “Right. Give him ten more minutes.”

“ _Ten, and that’s all we can spare.”_

“I can go now if it’s a problem,” he said. Melinda shook her head.

“Stop,” she told him. “You need to look after yourself. And you’re no help if you’re running off at the mouth spouting nonsense at everyone, right?”

“Right,” Ward said. “I’m sorry. I won’t drag you down, Agent May. Not ever.”

“I know you won’t,” Melinda said. “Relax. I just told Phil that so I could have a few more minutes with you.”

His smile got big and goofy again. Melinda wondered how often he smiled when he wasn’t drugged.

“That’s amazing,” he said. “I still feel like I’m in a dream.”

He paused.

“Melinda?” he said, squeezing her hand.

“Grant,” she replied, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re the best dream I ever had,” he said. “Mostly because you’re real. And beautiful.”

Melinda smiled. “I’m glad.”

She paused and gave him a moment. “Did you notice you called me by my first name?”

“No,” he said, his flush darkening again. “Are you going to be mad at me?”

“No,” Melinda replied, getting up from her spot across from him and cupping his cheek in her hand, tilting her head up. “I’m going to tell you that it sounds awfully nice when you say it. Say it again?”

“Melinda,” he breathed, more a prayer than a phrase as she pressed her lips to his for a brief, shining moment.

“Coulson needs us,” she said when she pulled away. “See you in his office in five.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, giving himself a few minutes more to commit the feeling of her lips on his to memory. “You were, uh, serious about that date thing though, right?”

“Oh, Ward,” Melinda said as she left. “Would I lie about that?”

He beamed and leaned back in his chair, giving himself another few minutes to compose himself and school his expression into something that wasn't utter joy before he got up to follow after her.


End file.
